The Ring (1984)
Plot Overview Alexis has come to her senses and cancelled her trip to Rio to disrupt Blake and Krystle's honeymoon. Even if Alexis did not cancel the trip on her own, Dex was going to stop her from going anyway. Dex goes to the Penthouse and tries to prevent Mark from leaving which leads to a tussle between the two. Alexis arrives and tells Dex that he can cancel the reservations if he wishes. When Dex attempts to do so, he learns they have already been cancelled. Alexis tells Dex that no one cancels her plans but herself and kicks him out of the penthouse. Kirby is very eager to get the divorce. She and Jeff can get a divorce in 90 days. Jeff tells Kirby that they will speak to Andrew shortly. Adam still wants a life with Kirby and Kirby continues to reject him. Further, Kirby is not feeling well. Now the pain in her abdomen is accompanied by a pain in the head. Adam warns Kirby that he will not allow her to raise his child as an Anders. The child is going to know he or she is a Carrington. At Denver Carrington, Andrew catches Tracy in the confidential files room. Two weeks later, Blake and Krystle are returning from Rio and are met by Fallon and Peter at the airport. Krystle genuinely seems to like Peter while Blake seems a little apprehensive. He does not seem to like the idea of having Peter give flying lessons to Fallon since he is not a trained instructor. Not only Peter owes some people in Italy $6 million but he also owes Ernesto, an architect from Brazil, $2 million for the hotel he had built in Rio. The original bill was $3 million but Peter did pay him $1 million following the sale of Allegre. Speaking of undervaluing construction projects, Adam let's Fallon know that the planned expansion of La Mirage is under valued. Fallon refuses to listen to her brother, and trusts Peter instead. Some creepy man hangs around the park and has taken a special interest in Danny. Danny's nurse, Mrs. Gordon, is concerned, especially after what happened to L.B. Claudia finds the man harmless. Later, Mrs. Gordon contacts Claudia to let her know that the man followed them back to the apartment and is hanging out outside. Unable to contact Steven, Claudia rushes back to the apartment and decides to temporarily move Danny back into the Carrington mansion. Blake is hoping to make the move more permanent. Somehow, Alexis learns about this temporary move and rips into Claudia. Claudia lets Alexis know that she considers Danny to be her son and she will put his safety before Alexis's need to hurt Blake. Dex spent the two week interval in Australia where all he could think about was Alexis. Alexis states she did not even notice he was gone. Dex cannot get Alexis out of his mind and wants her to let her guard down and to succumb to him. Alexis puts up a good front until Dex presents Alexis with a beautiful diamond and emerald necklace. The two make love, once again, in Alexis's office. Andrew has prepared the divorce papers for Kirby and Jeff. He questions both about whether this is what they want and even advises Jeff to reconsider it. The divorce really is eating Andrew and Blake senses it when Andrew makes a big deal about Tracy going through the confidential files. However, Andrew does not tell Blake about the divorce. It seems that Kirby's wedding band has cut off circulation to her finger and now it is swelled. Krystle gets Tony to cut the ring off Kirby's fingers. But it is worse, all of Kirby's fingers are swollen. Kirby wonders what is happening to her. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Helmut Berger ... Peter De Vilbis * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Jon Cypher ... Dirk E. Maurier * Richard Yniguez ... Ernesto Pinero * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * George Clifton ... Joaquin Palmas * Ken Lewis ... Desk Clerk * Ted Grove-Rogers ... Man in Park Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 14-Nov-1983 to 21-Nov-1983 * Deleted scenes : Claudia wishes happy birthday to Steven, Peter and Fallon talk in bed, * Shortened scene : Andrew talk about Joseph to Kirby while she is signing the divorce papers. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); 4922 West 8th Street (Los Angeles); Harold Henry Park (Los Angeles).